


Cherry Pie

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean has the bunker to himself, so he decides to make the most of it…until someone comes home.





	Cherry Pie

Sam was out to some weird auction for a couple days, Cas went to do some work for heaven…which meant Dean had the bunker to himself, and to say he was making the most of his time was an understatement.

 

He stood in the kitchen in his boxers, music blaring, as he cooked up breakfast.  The bacon sizzled away as Dean began head banging to the beat.  Warrant’s “Cherry Pie” was one of his favorites to jam to…

 

“She’s my cherry pie! Cool drink of water what a sweet surprise!”  Dean belted out, bringing the spatula up to this mouth as if it were a Karaoke microphone.  He took a step back from the counter top as he began swaying his hips to the music, giving them a little roll as he kept belting the song, way out of tune, but he didn’t care.  This was his time to do whatever he wanted, screw everyone else…

 

“Swingin’ on the front porch, swingin’ on the lawn. Swining’ where we want ‘cause there ain’t nobody home!”  With each phrase of ‘swinging’ he threw his head and hips to one side, letting himself go, getting silly as he enjoyed his music, making his favorite breakfast. 

 

He went on singing, making his way around the kitchen, pretending like the countertop was his audience.  He even outstretched his hand as if he were slapping hands with hot screaming girls who would be his fans.  He looked at the skillet filled with bacon and shot it a little wink before he banged his head to the beat and then fell to his knees as he held the spatula with both hands, screaming the lyrics into it. 

 

“She’s my cherry pie!  Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise!  Tastes so good makes a grown man cry…”  Dean threw his head back as he belted the last line of the phrase, “Sweet Cherry Pie!” 

 

He blasted through the next phrase on his knees, clapping his hands together to the beat before jumping up and pointing to the skillet and doing a duck face before singing some more.  He then turned and threw his hand up before bringing it back down to sing the chorus again, but froze with wide eyes as he stood there…in his boxers…with the music blaring…with the greasy spatula to his face.

 

“How long have you been standing there?”  He spoke, his voice almost a whole octave higher than normal.

 

The blue eyes stared back at him as Castiel tipped his head to the side, eyes running up and down Dean as he contemplated his question.  His eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth and stated.  “I don’t understand, Dean.  How can a person be food?  You cannot eat a person.” 


End file.
